(1) Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is electrical switches, and electrical controllers.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Typical electronics have power switches or control switches placed on the body of electronic equipment for a user to control operation of the electronic equipment. Having such switches on the body of the electronic equipment can negatively hinder/restrict the aesthetic creativity in the design of the overall looks. This is because the designer would now have to consider blending the controller design into the rest of the overall design.
There have been attempts to minimize size of controllers so that controller features are less prominent to the eyes. An example of this is televisions with small buttons. Other attempts include positioning such buttons on the side of the television so these controllers are not readily seen. There are undesirable drawbacks to these solutions. Buttons that are hidden made it harder for a user to control the device. Also, buttons that are small made it harder for people with big hands to accurately press the right buttons.
There have been discussions in the industry about electronic equipments that recognize hand gestures of a user, and certain hand gestures represent certain commands to the electronic equipment. The disadvantage of this type of control is that it may not be appropriate for people with certain disabilities. Also, it may be harder for older people to learn about this type of controller.
Another problem the industry has always tried to resolve is to create effective child-proof controllers for electronic devices. Young children are quick to recognize where buttons are on electronic equipment, and parents often have to place electronic equipment out of the reach of their children to prevent their children from playing with expensive equipment.
There continues to be a need for effective ways to provide electronic control switches that is child-proof. And, there continues to be a need for a way to discreetly place switches and control elements on electronic equipment. Further, there continues to be a need for easy-to-learn controller switches.
All referenced patents, applications and literatures are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply. The invention may seek to satisfy one or more of the above-mentioned desires. Although the present invention may obviate one or more of the above-mentioned desires, it should be understood that some aspects of the invention might not necessarily obviate them.